Onde quer que eles estivessem
by Thayz Phoenix
Summary: O desafio do fórum de RPG foi o seguinte: Novo epílogo para Harry Potter. Uma leve fuga da proposta e uma saudade imensa resultaram nessa shortfic.


**onde quer que eles estivessem**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Todos os personagens e todo o Universo de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling e associados. Não posso, não quero e nem vou lucrar com eles._

* * *

><p>- Ter de observá-los me enerva. Não foi suficiente vigiá-lo por sete anos, Dumbledore?<p>

- Cale a boca, Snape! Quero ouvir o que ele está falando.

Severus Snape revirou os olhos. Aparentemente, onde quer que ele estivesse, ainda era permitido expressar impaciência. O outro, atento ao que acontecia lá embaixo, era Sirius Black. Não havia só ele, entretanto, mas também Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody e Fred Weasley. Um evento semelhante à conversa entre Dumbledore e Harry Potter dezenove anos atrás, a diferença é que não havia uma mente que colocasse em dúvida a veracidade do acontecimento ou testemunhas. Além disso, o ambiente parecia-se muito com o Três Vassouras, embora nenhum dos presentes tenha realmente parado para refletir sobre o lugar em que eles quereriam estar. Somente soava apropriado para uma reunião de um grupo não tão amistoso.

- Embora odeie concordar com Comensais da Morte, Albus, também não vejo a necessidade de acompanhar as confraternizações de Potter e família. - Alastor Moody se pronunciou, sacudindo um copo vazio entre os dedos. Aparentemente, não havia qualquer tipo de bebida alcóolica - nem mesmo cerveja amanteigada ou suco de abóbora - onde quer que eles estivessem.

"_- Não quero ir! Não quero ir para Sonserina!_"

- É, realmente um Potter. - debochou Severus Snape, olhando para a cena que se desenrolava muitos metros alhures. Ninguém retrucou, nem mesmo Dumbledore, todos prestando demasiada atenção àquele fato tão cotidiano. Contudo, Remus Lupin lançara um breve olhar avaliativo para seu ex-colega de escola e trabalho, guardando sua observação para um momento mais oportuno. Onde quer que eles estivessem, afinal, não eram permitidos feitiços ou quaisquer tipos de azarações.

- Eu sempre soube que a Gina teria trocentos filhos. Não duvido nada que ela já esteja grávida de novo! Alguém tinha de puxar a mamãe! - Fred Weasley comentou. - Mas, poxa, _James Sirius_é sacanagem. Não era mais fácil ter seis crianças? - terminou, fingindo uma indignação que fez Nymphadora Tonks soltar uma risadinha.

"_- Vocês vão escrever para mim, não vão?_"

- Não acredito que esse garoto tem meu nome. - Snape fez um gesto desacreditado com a mão.

- Tem o meu também. - Dumbledore completou, abrindo um sorriso travesso.

- É, ótima combinação. _Albus Severus_! Só poderia sair de uma mente como a de Potter, realmente.

- C-a-l-e a b-o-c-a, Snape! - Sirius Black repetiu. Neste momento, ele desejou ter uma boa garrafa de whisky de fogo. Não pela bebida, mas serviria como um instrumento de ataque. Quem sabe, com um galo na cabeça, Severus Snape parasse de ser tão irritante. Fossem outros tempos, em outros lugares, resolveriam isso com varinhas. Agora, pelo jeito, não tinham poder de resolver nada.

Todos acompanharam com alguma expectativa a passagem do garoto - e do resto da família - pela barreira da plataforma 9 3/4. Apesar de ser um procedimento comum, a sensação de ultrapassar aquela barreira pela primeira vez nunca foi uma memória fácil de ser esquecida. Correr contra uma parede de tijolos e não quebrar o rosto nela deixaria qualquer um inebriado, ainda que momentaneamente.

"_- Se você não for para a Grifinória, nós o deserdaremos, mas não estou pressionando ninguém._"

- É isso aí! - Fred expressou seu apoio, ainda que Rony Weasley não pudesse realmente ouvir. Os olhos de Albus brilharam, como se - mesmo onde quer que ele estivesse - ainda tivesse aquela habilidade suspeita de prever as coisas, mas, fora isso, ninguém realmente expressou qualquer opinião. Nymphadora aconchegou-se mais no abraço de Remus, controlando sua própria ansiedade por ver o filho.

"_- Veja só quem está ali._"

- Ah, agora as coisas vão ficar interessantes. - Ninguém quis falar, mas todos pensaram da mesma forma que o gêmeo Weasley. - Vamos, vamos, um feiticinho! - ok, não essa segunda parte.

Severus Snape e Albus Dumbledore ajeitaram-se melhor para observar os novos personagens da cena: Draco Malfoy, sua esposa e seu filho Scorpius. Ambos lutaram muito para que o mais jovem dos Malfoy tivesse alguma chance de se manter durante e depois da Guerra e sentiram-se satisfeitos de não parecer restarem grandes animosidades no grupo sobrevivente. Claro que _nenhum_dos dois disse isso em voz alta. E em "grandes animosidades" foi descartada a infantil competição entre Casas mantida por Ronald Weasley mesmo depois de anos fora de Hogwarts.

"_-Teddy está lá atrás. Acabei de ver! E adivinhe o que ele está fazendo? Se agarrando com a Victoire!_

[...]

- Ah, seria ótimo se os dois se casassem! Então o Teddy ia realmente fazer parte da nossa família!

"

- Acho que Teddy conquistou uma família, no fim das contas. - Remus comentou, um tanto emocionado, abraçando-se mais a Nymphadora. Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, ouvindo mais um pouco da conversa antes de completar. - Espero realmente que ele e a Victoire dêem certo. - Fred assentiu, entusiasmado com a possibilidade.

- Eu queria que Lily estivesse aqui para ouvir sua neta. - Remus continuou, lamentando por não ter contato, ainda, com James ou Lily. Aparentemente, eles estavam em outro patamar de onde quer que estivessem e não poderiam acompanhá-los naquela singela reunião.

- Ela está ouvindo, tenha certeza, Remus. - Albus confirmou e ninguém realmente se sentiu na vontade de questionar. Mesmo ali, Albus Dumbledore passava aquela impressão devastadora de que sabia de tudo. _Quem sabe_não soubesse realmente?

Alastor Moody e Severus Snape estavam pouco atentos à conversa a esta altura, procurando dentre a entediante projeção do Três Vassouras por alguma coisa que considerassem útil para passar o tempo. Enquanto Moody continuava se distraindo com os copos - que não eram de vidro, nem de plástico, nem de qualquer material humanamente identificável -, Severus Snape se pegou prestando atenção à cena de novo, talvez pela menção do nome Lily em seu plano.

"_- E se eu for para Sonserina?_"

- Isso de novo, Merlin? Parece apenas que pegamos um daqueles aparelhos trouxas e apertamos o botão da repetição dezenas de vezes. - Não, nem mesmo o ambiente calmo e claro de onde quer que eles estivessem era capaz de deixar Severus Snape tranquilo. Porque uma das coisas que ele mais odeia é inutilidade e aquele tempo observando um dia comum na vida do Potter não lhe parecia nada aproveitável.

Sirius Black, que prestara atenção a todo o desenrolar dos fatos com uma fixação digna de um pai para com um filho que acabara de dar os primeiros passos (abstraindo somente para mandar seu inimigo _natural_ficar quieto, claro), estava se levantando, completamente irritado. Não havia garrafas, ou varinhas, mas certamente jogar a cadeira em que estava sentado em cima de Snape faria algum efeito. Antes que levantasse a mobília, entretanto, Remus acenou para que se aquietasse. Demorou alguns instantes, mas Sirius finalmente se sentou.

- Engraçado, Severus, você demonstra muita irritação por estar aqui mas, ao mesmo tempo, é o que mais comenta sobre. Parece... _interessado_?

Snape estreitou os olhos diante do sorrisinho _maroto_de Remus Lupin e limitou-se a ignorar suas palavras. Na verdade, ele não havia encontrado resposta àquilo. Nenhuma que não parecesse ridícula, ao menos a um primeiro momento. Onde quer que eles estivessem parecia ter sugado sua lista de respostas ferinas.

"_- Alvo Severo, nós lhe demos o nome de dois diretores de Hogwarts. Um deles era da Sonserina, e provavelmente foi o homem mais corajoso que já conheci._"

Todos os rostos se viraram para Severus Snape e ele definitivamente sentiu-se desconfortável. Odiava atenções, odiava não impor respeito e distanciamento com sua máscara de frieza. Odiava saber que cada um ali descobrira tudo o que ele sentira e pensara, todo o tempo. Odiava ter sido elogiado por Potter e perdido todas as palavras para ironizar o fato. Odiava estar surpreso. Odiava, principalmente, o sorriso convencido que Dumbledore exibia claramente agora. Todos os outros estavam ali apenas para ver um pouco de seus parentes e amigos, ele estava ali para ouvir Harry Potter dizer aquilo. E agora tinha a eternidade toda para pensar a respeito. Maldição!

"_[...] - Não faz diferença para nós, Al. Mas, se fizer para você, poderá escolher a Grifinória em vez da Sonserina. O Chapéu Seletor leva em consideração a sua escolha._"

- É, acho que ele cresceu. - Sirius foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio tenso que se formara, com um orgulho perceptível na voz. Ele lutara muito contra a própria morte, inconformado de largar o afilhado quando ele mais precisava. Demorou bastante tempo para simplesmente aceitar o fato, olhar por Harry de cima e acompanhá-lo, rapidamente, na floresta, só para dar algum apoio.

O trem começou a se mover, soltando vapor e fazendo aquele conhecido barulho, nada que os afetasse onde quer que eles estivessem. Ainda era possível ver Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley acenando para os filhos (mesmo que o movimento da locomotiva já impedisse uma resposta), mas todos ali pareciam ter dado o acontecimento como encerrado. A imagem, para eles, começou a se dissolver. Nenhum deles tinha certeza de quando aquilo se repetiria, mas estavam satisfeitos pela oportunidade concedida.

- Mais um grifinório. - Sirius Black sentenciou.

- Eu acho que ele se encaixaria melhor na Corvinal. - Remus adicionou à discussão sadia.

- Por que nunca ninguém sugere a Lufa-Lufa? - Nymphadora colocou as mãos na cintura, simulando uma reprimenda.

- Você realmente acha que ele tem chance de ir para a Lufa-Lufa, Tonks? - Moody se pronunciou novamente, utilizando um tom entre o ofensivo e o sentencioso que a impediu de discordar.

- É, provavelmente não.

- E se ele cair na Sonserina? - Fred Weasley completou, internamente abominando a possibilidade.

- Albus Severus Potter na Sonserina? Que Salazar nos livre dessa desgraça!

- C-A-L-E A B-O-C-A, SNAPE!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong> Eu amei muito escrever essa fanfic, sério. Quando li que o desafio era dar um novo epílogo a DH, passei dias pensando em alguma coisa que fosse adequada. No fim das contas, acabei não dando outro epílogo, já que sem o verdadeiro, esse não teria sentido... Enfim, eu amei a ideia de reviver o Sev, de alguma forma, ter mais algumas páginas dele. Matar a saudade dele e de todos os outros que se foram, com uma pitada de alegria. Tudo precisava terminar bem com todo mundo, inclusive com a gente, que acompanhou tudo e sofreu por todos eles. E obrigada a J.K. por abrir a porta do "mundo paralelo". Bom, espero que gostem!** Thayz Phoenix.**


End file.
